Daddy's Little Angels
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: Saat waktu tak lagi berpihak padamu. Saat semuanya sudah terlambat untukmu. Saat semua sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah merenung dan menyesal./ EXO. Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol. ChanHan/ChanBaek.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Little Angels**

**Part 1**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris, Hye Bin (OC)

Pairings: Temukan sendiri ;)

Genre: Angst, Family

Rate: T

Lenght: Twoshot

Warning: BL, Sad gagal, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

_**Yang nunggu 'The One', Liyya bener-bener minta maaf karena sepertinya harus bersabar. Liyya lagi dalam mood bikin Angst, jadi belom bisa nerusin yang itu :( #alasan -_-**_

_**Terinspirasi dari satu cerpen yang Liyya baca mungkin sekitar tahun 2000-an, hehehehehe #authortua -_- Judulnya 'Bidadari-bidadari Kecil Papa" dan ceritanya keren banget! Liyya cuma ingat inti ceritanya aja dan kemudian Liyya kembangkan sendiri di sini, jadi cerita ini gak sepenuhnya sama dengan cerpen itu :D**_

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

**~O.O~**

"Hei, kau tahu? Katanya Luhan Sunbae diterima di Oxford University loh! Waaaaah, Luhan Sunbae memang keren!"

"Iya, aku juga mendengarnya. Dia bahkan diterima dengan beasiswa penuh di sana. Hahh, seandainya saja aku punya kakak seperti Luhan Sunbae, pasti rasanya menyenangkan."

Baekhyun menutup matanya pelan. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan percakapan beberapa mahasiswi yang sepertinya sedang berada di bilik sebelahnya. Dia sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk istirahat saat tiba-tiba suara itu mengusik gendang telinganya. Bukan suaranya sebenarnya, namun objek pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut nantinya. Dan dia tidak menyukai itu.

"Eum, betul sekali. Tapi, Luhan Sunbae itu berbeda sekali dengan kembarannya ya? Well, selain wajah yang benar-benar mirip, mereka itu sama sekali tidak ada kesamaan."

"Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang berbeda. Luhan Sunbae itu ramah, baik, pintar. Bukannya aku berkata kalau kembarannya itu tidak pintar. Habisnya, dia tidak ramah seperti Luhan Sunbae, jadi aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya."

"Ne, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya. Tch! Kenapa dua orang kembar bisa begitu berbeda ya? Sepertinya dia juga tidak menyukai Luhan Sunbae. Aku sering melihatnya membentak Luhan Sunbae. Padahal kan mereka saudara. Kembar pula!"

"Mungkin karena dia tidak sesukses dan sepintar Luhan Sunbae, makanya dia tidak menyukainya. Mungkin dia iri pada Luhan Sunbae."

"Cih! Saudara macam apa itu! Seharusnya kan saudara itu saling mendukung! Bukannya malah iri seperti itu!"

"Betul itu! Tapi walaupun begitu, Luhan Sunbae tidak pernah marah pada saudara kembarnya. Luhan Sunbae itu terlalu baik. Kalau aku sih pas—"

BRAKK

Percakapan itu terhenti saat seseorang di sebelah bilik mereka menggebrak meja dengan kasar. Mereka baru saja hendak memarahinya, namun langsung bungkam seribu bahasa begitu melihat siapa yang keluar dari bilik itu. Walaupun mereka tidak mengenalnya, tapi hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja, mereka sudah tahu itu siapa. Mereka langsung menunduk takut dan berbisik pelan saat orang itu melewati mereka.

Si pelaku, Baekhyun, hanya memandang mereka datar sebelum melenggang pergi. Kesal karena istirahat siangnya harus terganggu. Kesal karena harus kembali mendengarkan percakapan yang bisa dikatakan sama selama beberapa hari, bahkan mungkin beberapa tahun, ini. Sekali lagi, bukan pembicaraannya sebenarnya, namun objek pembicaraan mereka.

Luhan.

Wu Luhan.

Mimpi terburuknya.

Kakak kembarnya.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan menuju gerbang kampus. Lebih baik dia bolos saja untuk sisa pelajaran hari ini. Mood nya sedang buruk. Toh paling-paling, nanti dia juga akan mendengarkan hal yang sama di kelasnya. Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak paham mengapa semua orang bisa mengenal Luhan. Mungkin benar seperti apa yang dikatakan gadis-gadis itu. Luhan terlalu pintar dan ramah. Dan itu membuatnya muak.

"Baekkie-ya!" Langkahnya terhenti sejenak mendengar panggilan itu. Hanya 5 detik sebelum kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Baekkie-ya! Tunggu!" Memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, Baekhyun pun mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tahu suara itu. Suara yang selalu didengarnya setiap hari. Di rumah, di kampus, dimana pun. Suara yang membuatnya muak. Dan hanya dia yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'menjijikkan' itu.

GREBB

Lingkaran telapak tangan mungil di lengan kirinya menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Dengan malas, dia membalikkan badannya menghadap namja mungil yang memiliki wajah yang sama persis sama seperti miliknya itu dan menatapnya dingin.

"Baekkie-ya! Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Kau tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Luhan.

"..."

"Arrasseo." Luhan mendesah pelan. "Lalu Baekkie mau kemana? Bukankah kau masih ada dua kelas hari ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"..."

"Apa kau tidak enak badan? Are you sick?" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Baekhyun yang langsung ditepis kasar olehnya.

"None of your concern, Luhan!" jawabnya dingin kemudian kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan di sana.

Luhan kembali mendesah pelan. Selalu begini. Semakin hari, Baekhyun semakin jauh darinya. Luhan tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Kapan semua ini dimulai. Saat dia sadar, Baekhyun sudah sangat jauh. Tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang suka bermanja padanya. Tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang memanggilnya 'Hyungie' atau 'Lulu Hyung'. Semua panggilan sayang itu menguap seiring sikap Baekhyun yang semakin dingin padanya. Luhan ingin berbicara, bertanya, mecoba untuk menggapai Baekhyun kembali. Namun Baekhyun seperti membangun dinding tak kasat mata di antara mereka yang membuat semuanya semakin sulit. Luhan ingat sekali. Baekhyun dulu tidak seperti ini. Bahkan saat awal masuk SMA mereka masih saudara kembar yang tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada Baekhyun, pasti di situ juga ada Luhan. Seperti kembar siam.

Kerutan di wajah Luhan saat memikirkan Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi senyuman manis saat dua tangan panjang melingkar posesif di pinggangnya. Seorang namja jangkung tiba-tiba memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang. Luhan mengenal aroma tubuh ini. Luhan mengenal pelukan ini.

"Hai manis!" sapa suara berat itu tepat di telinga Luhan, membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli. Refleks, Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan namja jangkung itu. Pelukan kekasihnya. Membuat sang kekasih terkekeh geli.

"Mengapa kau langsung menyandarkan tubuhmu? Kau bahkan tidak melihat siapa yang memelukmu. Bagaimana jika itu orang lain dan bukan aku? Bagaimana jika itu namja mesum yang ingin berbuat jahat padamu?" tanyanya.

Luhan tertawa kecil dan membalikkan badannya menghadap namjachingunya. "Karena aku tahu kalau itu bukan orang lain, makanya aku menyandarkan tubuhku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aigooooo! Jangan tersenyum semanis itu, Lu! Atau kau akan membuatku terserang penyakit gula darah karenanya. Kau juga membuatku ingin merasakan bibir itu di sini," ucapnya menggoda Luhan, karena dia tahu kalau Luhan tidak suka dicium di depan umum.

"Yaaaaah!" Luhan mencubit lengan kekasihnya pelan. "Kalau ada namja mesum di sini, itu adalah kau sendiri, Park Chanyeol!" ucap Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Namun sedetik kemudian keningnya kembali berkerut.

Chu~

"Memikirkan Baekhyun lagi?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mencuri ciuman di kening Luhan sekilas. Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Mengapa Chanyeol selalu tahu apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya?

"Aku merasa kalau Baekhyun semakin jauh dariku," ucapnya pelan. "Chanyeol-ah. Apakah aku menyebalkan?"

Chanyeol melepaskan satu tangannya dari pinggang Luhan dan mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya pelan. Membuat pose berfikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Menyebalkan? Hmmmmm, menurutku sih begitu," jawabnya dengan tampang sok serius. "Jeongmal?"

"Eum!" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Wajah ini selalu mengusik tidurku. Mata ini membuatku jatuh lagi dan lagi ke dalamnya. Bibir ini membuatku kecanduan. Dan tubuh ini membuatku ingin selalu menenggelamkannya dalam pelukanku. Berada di dekatmu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Kau juga membuatku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain dirimu, Wu Luhan! Bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan?" lanjutnya membuat pipi Luhan merona sempurna.

"Chanyeol-aaaaaaah!" rengek Luhan manja. Menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. "Aku serius!"

"Kekekekekeke. Aniyo. Tentu saja kau tidak menyebalkan. Sama sekali tidak. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Tapi aku merindukannya, Channie. Sepertinya dia sedang menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Aku hanya ingin dia membaginya padaku." Perlahan tapi pasti, airmata itu mulai menganak sungai di mata indahnya. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik sebelum liquid bening itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Shhhhhh. Gwaenchanna, Lu. Mungkin dia butuh waktu. Dia pasti akan menceritakannya padamu nanti," ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusap punggung Luhan sayang.

"Tapi kapan? Ini sudah bertahun-tahun, Channie. Dan Baekhyun semakin jauh dari jangkauanku. Dia seperti membenciku!" suara Luhan berubah menjadi sangat lirih saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab. Karena dia sendiri juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu. Padahal seingatnya dulu, saat pertama kali Chanyeol mengenal mereka, Luhan dan Baekhyun sangat dekat. Bahkan dia hampir tidak memiliki celah untuk masuk ke dalam hubungan mereka.

"Hei! Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan dan jangan menangis lagi. Kau tahu? Kau terlihat sangat jelek jika menangis seperti ini!"

"Yaaaaaahhh! Mengapa kau mengatakan namja chingumu sendiri jelek?" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Kekekekeke. Karena itu jangan menangis, Lu! Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja kalau sudah waktunya."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih di dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah!" panggilnya. "Hmm?" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. "Mau berjanji satu hal padaku?" tanyanya. Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Luhan kemudian mengangguk pasti.

"Kau ingin aku berjanji apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Saat aku pergi nanti, bisakah kau menjaga Baekhyun untukku?" pintanya. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Bukan karena kekasihnya memintanya untuk menjaga adik kembarnya. Tapi entah mengapa, feelingnya tidak enak. Luhan mengatakan hal itu seolah dia akan pergi sangat jauh sekali. Padahal kan dia hanya akan ke Inggris.

"Saat aku tidak lagi di sini nanti, bisakah aku menitipkan dan mempercayakan Baekhyun dalam pengawasanmu? Baekhyunnie, walaupun usia kami sama, tapi dia tetap masih terlalu muda. Kadang suka melakukan kesalahan tanpa disadarinya. Meskipun dia terlihat tegar dan sedikit kasar di luar, tapi aku tahu, hatinya sangat lembut. Dia sangat rapuh. Jika kau tidak bisa mendekatinya, bisakah kau setidaknya mengawasi dan menjaganya dari jauh? Untukku?" pinta Luhan lagi sambil terus menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya berat saat Luhan menatapnya. "Arrasseo! Aku akan menjaganya untukmu. Aku akan menggantikanmu untuk menjaganya!" jawab Chanyeol mantap kemudian membawa Luhan kembali dalam pelukannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa takut. Kata-kata Luhan, mengapa dia merasa kalau Luhan akan meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama? Mengapa dia merasa kalau dia akan kehilangan Luhan?

"Aku berjanji, Luhannie! Aku berjanji!" ucapnya mengeratkan pelukannya. Sangat erat. Seolah jika dia melonggarkannya sedikit saja, Luhan akan benar-benar menghilang dari sisinya.

'Ya Tuhan! Semoga ini hanya perasaanku saja. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.'

**~O.O~**

Baekhyun menatap tak suka melihat kedua insan yang sedang berpelukan di sana. "Tch! Dasar tidak tahu tempat!" desisnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kampusnya. Lebih baik dia tidur di rumah, pikirnya.

Cklekk

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Baekhyun langsung disuguhi pemandangan tak sedap Mommy nya bersama dengan teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Well, untuk ukuran orang Korea, memang aneh jika memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'Mommy'. Tapi itu tidak akan aneh jika kau mempunyai seorang ayah berdarah China-Canada yang kau panggil 'Daddy'. Ditambah lagi kau tmbuh di Canada sampai SMP. Bahkan, Baekhyun dan Luhan masih sering berbincang dengan orang tua mereka dengan memakai bahasa Inggris.

"Aigooo! Luhan hebat sekali bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Kata anak saya, banyak loh yang ikut ujian itu. tapi yang diterima hanya Luhan," ucap salah seorang teman Mommy nya.

"Aaahh, biasa saja kok. Itu kan buah dari kerja kerasnya," jawab Mommy nya.

Hhhh. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya, Hye Bin, Mommy nya Baekhyun, sedang memamerkan prestasi Luhan pada teman-teman arisannya. Bukan pemandangan yang baru di mata Baekhyun. Dia sendiri hanya menatap malas sekumpulan wanita tukang gosip itu dan berjalan acuh.

"Loh? Baekhyun-ah? Kau sudah pulang? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Hye Bin saat menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun. Hanya bertanya, tapi tidak menghampirinya. Respon yang akan sangat berbeda sekali jika saat ini Luhan lah yang sedang berjalan di depannya, menurutnya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan masih melanjutkan langkahnya. "Wu Baekhyun! I'm talking to you! Where is your respect towards your Mom!" Kali ini Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap Mommy nya, yang saat ini sudah berdiri, dengan tatapan malas.

"What?" tanyanya malas.

Hye Bin menghela nafasnya pelan. Sepertinya dia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Seharusnya dia tidak berteriak pada Baekhyun. "Mianhae. Mommy tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu," ucapnya. "It's okay! Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa!" jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"Baekhyun-ah! You know I didn't mean it!" ucap Hye Bin. Baekhyun tidak menjawab. "Hhhhh. Anyways, dimana Luhan? Mengapa kalian tidak pulang bersama?" tanyanya.

"Dan mengapa kami harus pulang bersama? I don't care dia ada dimana!" jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu! Dia itu 'Hyung' mu!"

"EXACTLY MOM! Dia itu 'Hyung' di antara kami berdua. It should be HIM who has the reponsibility in taking care of me! NOT the other way around!" sentak Baekhyun kesal. "Dia sudah besar, Mom. Berhenti untuk terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia bahkan sudah mempunyai kekasih yang selalu siap untuk menjaganya. Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri!" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Mommy nya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dan teman-teman Mommy nya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aigoooo! Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak bisa membentak orang tuanya seperti itu!"

"Benar-benar berbeda dengan Luhan yang tidak hanya sopan dan ramah tapi juga sangat pintar!"

Samar-samar, Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar semua bisik-bisik yang dilontarkan oleh teman-teman Hye Bin. Selalu begini. Selalu Luhan yang dipuji. Selalu dia yang dihina dan dicibir. Selalu dia yang disalahkan. Mengapa harus selalu Luhan? Mengapa mereka tidak pernah melihat keberadaannya?

BLAMM

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya, melampiaskan semua kekesalannya. Melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Dia merasa kesal. Sangat kesal. Dia merasa sangat membenci Luhan. Entah sejak kapan. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu.

Mungkin, saat pertama kali Luhan memenangkan lomba cerdas cermat tunggal waktu mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP dan orang tua mereka membelikan Luhan sepeda baru. Saat itu, mereka baru di Korea dan keadaan ekonomi mereka tidak sebaik sekarang. Dan Kris, Daddy mereka, bukan tipe orang yang suka membuang uangnya untuk hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Karena itulah, saat Luhan mendapatkan sepeda yang entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun merengek pada Daddy untuk membelikannya, dia merasa sangat kesal. Walaupun Luhan selalu meminjamkannya padanya. Walaupun Luhan berkata kalau Baekhyun bisa memiliki sepeda barunya, karena Luhan tahu betul kalau Baekhyun menginginkan sepeda itu.

Luhan tidak pernah meminta apapun tapi mengapa dia yang selalu mendapatkan semuanya?

Mungkin juga, saat Luhan mulai sering terlibat dalam berbagai macam perlombaan dan sering diutus sebagai wakil dari sekolah mereka. Saat Luhan dengan semua kemenangannya berhasil merebut hampir seluruh perhatian orang tua mereka. Membuat Baekhyun semakin terlupakan.

Atau mungkin, saat dia mendapatkan juara 1 dalam lomba menyanyi yang di adakan sekolah dan orang tua mereka hanya tersenyum saat dia menunjukkannya pada mereka. Reaksi yang benar-benar berbeda ketika keesokan harinya karya tulis ilmiah milik Luhan tembus sebagai juara 2 dalam lomba yang juga diadakan oleh sekolahnya. Baekhyun ingat sekali bagaimana Daddy tersenyum bangga dan merangkul Luhan. Sebuah pelukan yang bahkan dia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia merasakannya. Bahkan dia mendapat peringkat yang lebih baik dari Luhan, tapi mengapa Luhan mendapat respon yang berbeda?

Dan begitulah, kemudian dunia seolah berputar hanya di sekitar Luhan. Luhan begini. Luhan begitu. Luhan yang hebat. Luhan yang sopan. Luhan yang ramah. Luhan yang pintar. Luhan yang baik hati. Luhan yang selalu membanggakan orang tuanya. Luhan, Luhan, Luhan.

Namun begitu, Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar membenci Luhan. Karena bagaimanapun perlakuan orang-orang yang memandangnya sebelah mata, Luhan selalu ada di sana untuk menenangkannya. Luhan tidak pernah meninggalkannya dan selalu memberikannya semangat. Sampai suatu hari pemuda itu masuk ke dalam hubungan mereka. Mereka duduk di bangku SMA saat itu. Pemuda tampan bernama Park Chanyeol. Seorang murid pindahan dari Osaka yang berkata ingin berteman dengannya dan Luhan. Pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya. Pemuda yang ternyata mencintai Luhan. Dan kebencian itu memuncak saat Luhan mengatakan kalau dia dan Chanyeol telah resmi berpacaran.

Bukan karena Chanyeol lebih memilih Luhan. Bukan karena itu. Karena Baekhyun sudah memperkirakannya. Karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Semua orang selalu memilih Luhan. Teman, guru, bahkan orang tua mereka selalu memilih Luhan.

Baekhyun membenci Luhan yang meninggalkannya. Dia membenci Chanyeol yang membuat Luhan melupakannya. Ya! Semenjak mereka jadian, Baekhyun semakin sendiri. Tidak ada Luhan yang menemaninya. Tidak ada Luhan yang berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan semua kencannya dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah itu, dia berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi seperti Luhan. Belajar sampai larut malam, bangun pagi-pagi sekali, mengikuti beberapa kelas tambahan, melupakan minat musiknya. Apapun dilakukannya agar bisa seperti Luhan. Agar orang-orang tidak memandangnya sebelah mata. Agar dia pantas menjadi saudara kembar seorang Wu Luhan yang selalu dielu-elukan. Dan yang terpenting, agar kedua orang tuanya juga melihatnya dan menyadari keberadaannya.

Namun apapun yang dia lakukan, pada kenyataannya dia tidak pernah bisa menyamai Luhan. Pada kenyataannya, dia semakin jauh tertinggal oleh Luhan. Apapun yang diusahakannya, kedua orang tuanya tetap menomorsatukan Luhan dan dia tetap nomor dua. Apapun prestasi yang didapatkannya, meski hanya prestasi kecil, dia tidak pernah melihat Daddy yang tersenyum bangga padanya.

Dan Baekhyun pun berhenti untuk berusaha. Dia lelah dan menyerah untuk menarik perhatian orang tuanya dengan cara menjadi seperti Luhan. Lalu dia menemukan cara lain untuk mendapatkan perhatian itu, dengan bersikap dingin. Dengan selalu melawan orang tuanya. Dengan membenci Luhan. Dan pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan perhatian itu. Meskipun perhatian yang didapatkannya jauh berbeda dengan perhatian yang dia impikan, tapi setidaknya, kedua orang tuanya sekarang menyadari keberadaannya.

Dia benci Luhan yang sangat sempurna hingga dia sendiri terlihat penuh dengan kecacatan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya yang terlihat sepi semenjak Luhan pindah kamar. Ya! Baekhyun yang meminta dan memaksa orang tua mereka untuk pisah kamar dengan Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan tidak mau saat itu. Dia memang paling suka menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun meskipun adik kembarnya itu selalu mengacuhkannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak kehabisan akal. Dia berhasil membujuk orang tua mereka. Mengatakan bahwa dia terganggu dengan kehadiran Luhan di kamar mereka. Dia tidak sepintar Luhan, jadi dia butuh ketenangan untuk konsentrasi saat belajar. Tapi Luhan terlalu berisik karena dia selalu memutar musik saat belajar. Alasan klise, tapi Luhan menerimanya dan akhirnya pindah dari kamar mereka.

Alasan sebenarnya?

Bukan karena musik itu. Karena sebenarnya Baekhyun sendiri adalah pecinta musik. Dia hanya tidak suka melihat semua trophy Luhan yang berjejer manis di rak buku kamar mereka. Dia tidak suka melihat semua piagam yang bergantung cantik di dinding kamar mereka. Dia tidak suka. Dia benci. Karena saat melihat itu semua, dia seolah mendengar cibiran dan ejekan yang ditujukan padanya dari benda-benda mati tersebut. Karena dengan melihatnya, dia jadi bisa melihat dengan jelas seberapa bodohnya dirinya dan seberapa sempurnanya Luhan. Karena dengan melihatnya, dia jadi mengingat semua cemo'oh orang-orang yang selalu membanding-bandingkan Luhan dengannya. Karena dengan melihatnya, dada kirinya akan berdenyut sakit. Sangat sakit.

Hhhhh. Baekhyun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu memiringkan posisi tidurnya dan memeluk erat boneka 'rusa' miliknya. Hadiah ulang tahun dari Luhan saat mereka masih SD dulu. Meskipun Baekhyun -sepertinya- membenci Luhan, namun dia sangat menyayangi boneka itu. Boneka yang dibeli Luhan dengan duitnya sendiri. Bukan duit dari Daddy mereka. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk tidur dan memori itu masuk ke dalam ingatannya.

Waktu itu mereka kelas 5 SD. Beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahunnya, Luhan sering menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pulang duluan. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mau, tapi dengan 'Deer Eyes' yang ditunjukkan Luhan, akhirnya Baekhyun menurut. Untungnya rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Baekhyun selalu bertanya apa yang dilakukan Luhan sepulang sekolah, tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. Setelah mengikuti Luhan, baru Baekhyun tahu kalau Luhan ikut membantu seorang Nenek yang tinggal di dekat sekolah mereka untuk membersihkan halaman rumahnya dengan imbalan beberapa Dollar. Tentu saja Baekhyun heran. Duit segitu, jika Luhan memintanya, pasti Daddy akan memberikannya lebih dari itu. Dan di hari ulang tahunnya, saat Luhan memberikan boneka itu padanya, baru Baekhyun tahu mengapa Luhan mau bersusah payah mendapatkan uang itu. Semua itu untuknya. Untuk adik kembar yang paling disayanginya.

**~O.O~**

"Jadi, besok jam berapa pesawatmu akan berangkat sayang?" tanya Hye Bin saat mereka makan malam.

"Pesawatnya akan berangkat jam 5 sore, Mom!" jawab Luhan ceria kemudian beralih menatap Kris. "So, Daddy, since the plane will takeoff at 5, may I spend the day with my friends? As a 'good bye' thing?" pinta Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan sekilas saat dia menyebutkan kata 'good bye'. Well, dia mungkin tidak sepintar Luhan, tapi kalau hanya bahasa Inggris, dia bahkan berbicara dengan bahasa itu saat masih berusia 3 tahun. Dia tahu seharusnya Luhan mengucapkan 'see you' karena mereka akan bertemu lagi saat Luhan liburan. Lalu, mengapa Luhan berkata 'good bye'? Seolah dia tidak akan kembali?

"Will Chanyeol be there with you?" Kris balik bertanya. "Eum," Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Well then, tentu saja kau boleh," jawab Kris kemudian.

"Really?" Kris mengangguk. "Thank you Daddy! You are the best!" ucap Luhan beranjak dari kursinya untuk memeluk Daddy nya yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi dan mengacak sayang rambut anaknya. Tidak menyadari tatapan penuh luka dari Baekhyun saat melihatnya.

"Asal tidak lupa waktu dan akhirnya terlambat," imbuh Kris kemudian. "Believe me, I won't!" jawab Luhan mantap.

"Ah! And I believe Baekhyun would be there too, right?" Kris bertanya pada Baekhyun, yang sama sekali tidak bersuara sejak tadi, begitu Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Well, Baekhyun memang selalu memakan makanannya dalam diam. Meskipun mereka bertiga sering bercanda saat makan bersama, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah ambil bagian. Kris tidak tahu alasannya. Namun begitu, dia selalu mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak meresponnya dengan baik, dia tetap mencoba. Karena setelah kesibukannya di kantor seharian, saat seperti ini lah dia bisa berinteraksi dengan keluarganya.

"Baekkie-ya! Dad is talking to you," ucap Luhan pelan saat Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi Baekhyun tetap bungkam dan fokus untuk menghabiskan makanannya. "Baekkie-ya!" ucap Luhan lagi. Dia tahu bagaimana akhirnya jika Baekhyun tetap seperti ini. Dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Baek—"

"Aku sudah selesai!" Baekhyun memotong kalimat Luhan kemudian berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Berbalik untuk meninggalkan dapur dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"BAEKHYUN! Get back to your seat!" bentak Kris membuat Hye Bin dan Luhan menghentikan makan mereka. Baekhyun urung melangkahkan kakinya dan kembali menghadap meja makan, namun tidak kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kris sudah cukup sabar menghadapi kelakuan Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin tidak bisa diatur. Dia lelah setelah seharian dipusingkan dengan berkas-berkas di kantornya, dan hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah menghadapi sikap tidak sopan Baekhyun yang menambah tingkat kelelahannya.

"Daddy hanya bertanya hal kecil. Mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Apa salahnya dengan menjawabnya?" tanya nya mencoba untuk menahan emosinya.

"What's the point, Dad? Tidak perlu bertanya jika Daddy sudah tahu jawabannya! Why would I be there with his friends? Aku bahkan bukan temannya!" jawab Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Luhan.

Kris langsung berdiri dari kursinya begitu mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "What's your problem, Wu Baekhyun?! What's wrong with you?!" Luhan memejamkan matanya saat mendengar Kris bertanya dengan nada tingginya. Kris tidak pernah memanggil anaknya dengan nama lengkap mereka kecuali saat dia marah. Dia tidak pernah memarahi anaknya dengan bahasa 'Ibu' nya kecuali saat dia benar-benar marah. Baekhyun dan Daddy sama-sama keras kepala. Jika tidak ada yang mengalah, maka pertengkaran yang baru saja akan dimulai ini tidak akan selesai.

"Apa yang salah padaku?" Baekhyun berucap sinis. "Well, let me tell you, Dad! Semuanya salah jika sudah berhubungan denganku! Karena di mata kalian, apapun yang aku lakukan tidak ada yang benar. Iya kan?"

"Baekkie-ya!" Kali ini Luhan mencoba untuk menghentikan Baekhyun saja. Namun Baekhyun jelas mengacuhkannya.

"Daddy mau tahu lagi apa yang salah?" tanya nya. Kris diam, karena jika dia membuka mulutnya, dia takut emosinya tidak semakin tersulut.

"Being a part of this family! Itulah yang salah!" ucapnya lagi, masih dengan nada sinisnya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Wae geurae? Kau tidak seperti ini dulu!" Hye Bin angkat suara. Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat manis dan manja dulu. Mengapa jadi begini?

"Well, that Baekhyun is dead. Jika kalian tidak suka, you can disown me! Lagi pula, apa gunanya aku berada di sini, kalian tidak pernah melihatku. Aku akan dengan senang hati pergi dari kehidupan kalian!"

"WU BAEKHYUN!" Kris nyaris menampar Baekhyun jika saja Luhan tidak berdiri di antara mereka dan merentangkan tangannya. Menggeleng pelan padanya, menghalanginya agar tidak meneruskan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Daddy, no! Stop it, please!" ucapnya. Mata berkaca-kaca dan memohon padanya agar tidak menyakiti adiknya. Membuatnya berhenti dan menyadari kesalahan yang nyaris dilakukannya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin menatap Luhan benci. Bahkan Kris langsung bungkam saat Luhan yang memintanya, pikirnya.

"Tidak perlu melindungiku, Luhan! Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahan selanjutnya dalam hidupku!" ucap Baekhyun dingin, dan Luhan memutar tubuhnya menatap adik kembarnya itu.

"Baek—"

"YOU!" ketus Baekhyun memotong ucapan Luhan. "Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah karena menjadi KEMBARANMU!" Ketiga orang di dalam ruangan itu membelalakkan mata mereka, menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

Tes

Terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah dalam benak Baekhyun saat melihat air mata yang berhasil lolos dari mata indah Luhan. Tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk perduli. "Kau tahu?! Aku membencimu, Wu Luhan! Geuronikka, TAK BISA KAH KAU ENYAH DARI HIDUPKU?! Bukankah kau bilang kebahagiaan ku adalah yang paling penting? Kalau begitu aku mohon! PERGILAH DARI HIDUPKU! JEBAL!" teriaknya kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya, dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah manisnya. Meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih shock atas ledakan Baekhyun. Terutama Luhan, yang terlihat sangat terpukul.

Grebb

Hye Bin langsung menangkap tubuh mungil Luhan dan membawanya dalam pelukannya saat melihat Luhan yang hampir ambruk. Pandangan matanya kosong, tapi kristal bening itu terus mengalir dari sana.

"Hiks hiks. Mommy! Baekkie hiks hates me! He said he hates me, Mom! Dia hiks membenciku. Dia hiks hiks!" Luhan bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Matanya panas. Dan dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Baekhyun, adik kembarnya, orang yang paling dicintainya, membencinya.

"Luhannie! Gwaenchanna. Baekhyun sedang emosi, sayang. Dia pasti tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia sangat menuayangimu, kan?"

Kris terpaku di tempatnya, menatap istrinya yang masih mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan. memijit pengkal hidungnya pelan. Keluarganya, sejak kapan keluarga kecilnya jadi berantakan seperti ini? What happens to his Little Angels? Sejak kapan malaikat-malaikat kecilnya jadi seperti ini? Luhan dan Baekhyun. Anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya. 2 malaikat kecilnya yang dulu selalu bersama. Yang saling menyayangi. Yang selalu bermanja padanya. Mengapa semuanya jadi begini tanpa disadarinya? Apakah dia telah gagal sebagai orang tua?

Kris lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Baekhyun, dia harus berbicara baik-baik dengan Baekhyun besok. Setelah semuanya lebih tenang. Dia harus menyelesaikan -entah apapun itu- masalah yang ada di dalam keluarganya.

"Istirahatlah! Kau harus menyimpan tenagamu untuk besok. Jangan tidur larut malam, arrachi!" ujar Hye Bin saat Luhan terlihat lebih tenang. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dan melepaskan pelukan Ibu nya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, ne!?" Luhan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan dapur.

Langkah Luhan terhenti dengan sendirinya saat dia melewati kamar Baekhyun. Matanya kembali memanas. Dia berjalan mendekati mantan kamarnya itu dan menempelkan telapak tangannya dengan pintu kamar tersebut.

"Baekkie-ya!" lirihnya. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar isakan Baekhyun dari dalam kamar. Membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak. "Baekkie!" lirihnya lagi.

Brukk

Tubuhnya langsung merosot, Luhan terduduk di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih menyentuh daun pintu. Seolah mencoba untuk merasakan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat itu. Air mata Luhan kembali tumpah seiring dengan isakan Baekhyun yang semakin terdengar pilu di telinganya.

Luhan masih bertahan di depan kamar Baekhyun sampai suara isak tangis adik kembarnya benar-benar tak terdengar lagi di telinganya. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tertidur, pikirnya. Dengan mata sembab dan beberapa tetes air mata masih mengalir di pipi chubby nya, Luhan mencoba memutar knop pintu kamar Baekhyun.

'Tidak dikunci,' batin Luhan.

"Baekkie-ya!" panggilnya pelan, namun tidak ada jawaban. Dengan langkah pelan dan sedikit ragu, Luhan membuka pintu dan melihat ke dalam. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tertidur, dengan posisi tertelungkup. Luhan segera melangkah masuk dan membenarkan posisi tidur adiknya. Kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun hingga sebatas bahunya. Dengan sayang, diusapnya kepala Baekhyun lembut. Sangat lembut agar tidurnya tidak terganggu. Luhan lalu mencondongkan wajahnya dan mencium sayang kening Baekhyun. Luhan ingat, dulu, Baekhyun bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa tidur jika Luhan tidak mencium keningnya.

Setelah puas mencium kening Baekhyun berkali-kali, Luhan mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di sana. Dia baru saja akan pergi dari kamar Baekhyun saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tersembul dari bawah bantal Baekhyun. Selembar kertas, atau sebuah foto?

Penasaran, Luhan meraih foto tersebut dengan hati-hati. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum saat melihat foto tersebut. Luhan ingat sekali, foto itu diambil waktu mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Saat mereka baru kenal dengan Chanyeol, sang murid pindahan yang tampan. Sedikit rasa haru langsung terbesit di hatinya saat mengetahui kalau Baekhyun masih menyimpan foto itu. Dan kenyataan kalau Baekhyun meletakkannya di bawah bantalnya membuat Luhan semakin senang. Berarti Baekhyun tidak benar-benar membencinya. Namun, matanya langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat tulisan di balik foto tersebut. Satu tangannya sontak menutup mulutnya agar Baekhyun tidak mendengar isakannya.

Luhan segera meletakkan kembali foto itu pada tempatnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Menutup pintu pelan dan kembali berlari menuju kamarnya. Luhan meraih salah satu foto yang terletak di meja belajarnya dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Foto yang sama dengan foto yang dilihatnya di kamar adik kembarnya barusan. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk foto tersebut seerat mungkin.

"Baekkie-ya! Mianhae hiks hiks. Hyung miahae, Baekkie! Mianhae! Hyung hiks tidak tahu. I was so stupid that I didn't know your feeling. Hyung tidak menyadarinya! Mianhae, Baekkie! Mianhae, mianhae!" ucapnya berkali-kali. Isakannya semakin tak terkendali saat dia mengingat kalimat yang tertulis di belakang foto yang dilihatnya tadi.

_**Me(Wu Baekhyun) with My Beloved Hyung (Wu Luhan) and My Love (Yeollie) ^^**_

"Baekkie-ya! Mianhae hiks hiks. Hyung miahae, Baekkie! Mianhae!"

Dan malam itu, Luhan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan memperbaiki semuanya. Just like what Baekyun said, bagi Luhan, kebahagian Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Besok dia akan pergi dari kehidupan Baekhyun. Dan kalau memang Baekhyun bahagia bersama Chanyeol, then let it be. Meskipun itu berarti dia harus mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Meskipun itu berarti dia harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Walaupun Chanyeol juga harus tersakiti karena perbuatannya. Dan walaupun Chanyeol akan membencinya karena ini. Asalkan Baekhyun bahagia. Maka semua sudah cukup baginya. Lagipula, wajah mereka sama persis dan Luhan akan meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Pasti tidak akan sulit untuk Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Iya kan?

Luhan hanya bisa berharap semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah itu. Semoga semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu lagi.

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Annyeooooong :D

Author gaje bernama Liyya kembali lagi . Setelah bermanis-manis bareng HunHan, Liyya kembali membawa ff SAD super gaje -_- Seperti yang Liyya bilang tadi, ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerpen, jadi kalau ada yang merasa pernah baca n mirip, Liyya harap dimaklumi :D

Anyways, makasih banget buat yang nyempetin mampir n baca :D Liyya pengen tahu gimana pendapat Eonnie, Oppa, Chingu, n Saeng semua setelah membacanya. Boleh minta jejaknya?

**#Kiss N Hug **reader satu-satu ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy's Little Angels**

**Part 2**

By: 0312_LuluEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris, Hye Bin (OC)

Pairings: ChanHan/ChanBaek

Genre: Angst, Family, Romance

Rate: T

Lenght: Twoshot

Warning: BL, Sad gagal, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

_**Liyya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan mood ANGST nya dulu. Setelah itu, baru hepi-hepian bareng HunHan di 'The One' yaaaaa :D Mungkin hari Sabtu atau Minggu :)**_

_**Terinspirasi dari satu cerpen yang Liyya baca mungkin sekitar tahun 2000-an, hehehehehe #authortua -_- Judulnya 'Bidadari-bidadari Kecil Papa!' dan ceritanya keren banget! Liyya cuma ingat inti ceritanya aja dan kemudian Liyya kembangkan sendiri di sini, jadi cerita ini gak sepenuhnya sama dengan cerpen itu :D**_

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

**~O.O~**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun tidak ikut sarapan bersama Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Luhan sendiri terlihat tidak bersemangat. Pikirannya jelas masih tertuju pada kejadian tadi malam. Saat Baekhyun berteriak padanya. Saat Baekhyun menangis terisak di kamarnya. Saat Luhan mengetahui kenyataan yang seharusnya diketahuinya bertahun lalu. Namun itulah Luhan. Walaupun pikirannya sedang kalut, dia selalu mencoba untuk terlihat biasa-biasa saja di depan semuanya.

"Baekhyun tidak ikut makan?" tanya Kris saat melihat hanya ada Luhan di meja makan. "Sepertinya dia belum bangun, Honey. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu," jawab Hye Bin sembari menata sarapan untuk Luhan dan suaminya.

"Hhhhhh," Kris menghela nafasnya. "Anak itu, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Biar aku menegurnya nanti!" tukas Kris kemudian duduk bergabung bersama dengan istri dan anaknya.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, Kris! Kau tahu dia itu sedikit sensitif." Hye Bin menyerahkan secangkir kopi panas untuk pada Kris dan mengambil posisi duduk di depan Luhan. "Kalau kita terus bersikap lembut, dia akan semakin kurang ajar. Sekali-kali dia perlu ditindak tegas!" jawab Kris.

"Ummmm, Daddy!" panggil Luhan ragu. "Masalah Baekkie. Biar Luhan yang berbicara padanya nanti. Sepertinya Baekkie marahnya sama Luhan," ucapnya. Kris mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar kalimat Luhan. "Luhan, kau masih memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun tadi malam? Bukankah Mom sudah berkata padamu untuk tidak memikirkannya?"

Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum meyakinkan. "Aniyo, Daddy. Hanya saja, sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman antara Luhan dan Baekkie. Dan Luhan merasa perlu bicara dengan Baekkie," ujarnya. "Lagi pula, kalau Daddy yang berbicara, pasti jadinya seperti tadi malam lagi," lanjutnya.

"Hhhhh, baiklah. Mungkin dia akan lebih mendengarkan jika kau yang berbicara padanya," ucap Kris akhirnya. Memang pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun memang selalu lebih mendengarkan Luhan daripada dirinya. "Lalu, kau jadi berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu hari ini?" tanya Kris.

"Hmmmm, I think I'll just spend some times with Chanyeol today," jawab Luhan. "Okay! That sounds good to me. Yang penting kau pulang tepat waktu nanti, kay?" Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan kembali meneruskan sarapannya.

**~O.O~**

Tok tok tok

Pukul 09.00 pagi.

Baekhyun baru saja akan keluar dari kamarnya saat dia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Matanya terasa sedikit perih setelah menangis cukup lama tadi malam. Mengira kalau itu adalah Hye Bin yang datang untuk menyuruhnya sarapan, Baekhyun pun hanya mengabaikannya saja.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Huft. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Tidak bisakah dia tenang meskipun di hari Minggu? Dengan kesal, Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, hendak membukakan pintu. Namun tangannya yang sudah memegang knob pintu langsung beku seketika saat mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Baekkie-ya!" panggil orang itu.

Luhan.

"Baekkie-ya! Kau sudah bangun?" tanya nya. Baekhyun bungkam. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. Tidak biasanya Luhan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Biasanya, Luhan akan langsung membukanya meskipun Baekhyun selalu memarahinya.

"Baekkie-ya! Aku tahu kau sudah bangun," ucap Luhan. Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya berdiri di sana. Di depan Luhan dengan daun pintu yang menghalangi mereka.

"Arrasseo! Baekkie tidak perlu membukakan pintunya," ujar Luhan setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab apa-apa. "Just listen to what I'd say, would you?" tanya nya kemudian. Dan Baekhyun masih diam. "Okay! I'll take that as a 'YES'!"

Luhan mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menyandarkan dahinya pada pintu kamar Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah!" panggilnya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kita, Baekhyun-ah? Bukankah kita dulu saling menyayangi? We're each other's half, remember? Kita saling melengkapi. Apa kau tidak ingat itu semua? Lalu mengapa kita jadi seperti ini?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meredam isakan yang siap keluar kapanpun, karena air matanya sudah terlebih dahulu membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Kau ingat? Dulu, kita sangat suka saat Daddy memanggil kita dengan sebutan 'Daddy's Little Angels'. Apa kau tidak merindukan masa-masa itu, Baekhyun-ah? Apakah kau tidak ingin kita kembali seperti dulu? Being Dad's litte Angels. Memang sekarang kita sudah dewasa. But, we can be Dad's Angels instead, right? I miss you, Baekhyun-ah. I really do."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Perlahan berjalan menjauh dari pintu, agar Luhan tidak mendengar isakannya. Dia duduk di atas kasurnya dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Mungkin aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar padamu. Tapi, apakah kau tidak bisa memaafkanku? Apa kau benar-benar membenciku? Aku minta maaf jika aku melakukan kesalahan padamu. Aku minta maaf jika aku menyakitimu. But please, bisakah kau untuk tidak membenciku? Please don't hate me, Baekhyun-ah. Don't say that you hate me, because it hurts. Rasanya sakit sekali saat kau mengucapkan kata itu."

Tuhan tahu seberapa besar dan kuat keinginan Baekhyun untuk berlari membuka pintunya dan memeluk Luhan seerat mungkin saat itu. Seberapa besar keinginannya untuk berkata 'No! I don't hate you, Hyungie. I didn't mean what I said last night!' pada Luhan. Namun, ego itu terlalu besar. Ego itu menahan semua pergerakannya.

Luhan kembali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Menormalkan nafasnya. "Anyways, aku akan pergi nanti sore. Kau tahu itu kan? Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan di sana, Baekhyun-ah. Mungkin aku akan pergi cukup lama. Atau mungkin sangat lama. Well, aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan merindukanku nanti. In fact, mungkin ini adalah hal yang paling kau tunggu selama ini. Kepergianku dari hidupmu."

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah! Aku pasti akan sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu. Karena itu, sebelum aku pergi, untuk hari ini saja, tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura memaafkanku? Berpura-pura tidak membenciku dan tersenyum padaku hari ini? Meski hanya pura-pura, aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau melakukannya. Aku, ingin pergi dengan kenangan yang manis. Hanya beberapa jam saja, tidak bisakah kita kembali menjadi Daddy's little Angels seperti dulu? Dan setelah hari ini, aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah mengusikmu lagi. Aku janji, Baekhyun-ah. Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya untukku? Please?" Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menghapus air mata dari wajahnya. "Baekkie-ya! Boleh aku masuk?" tanya nya. Membuat Baekhyun kelabakan di dalam kamar. Dengan segera, dia membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok dan membelakangi pintu. Menghapus semua jejak air matanya kemudian menarik selimut sebatas dada dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku," Luhan berkata ragu. "Aku akan ke rumah Chanyeol setelah ini, tapi aku ingin melihat wajahmu terlebih dahulu. Permintaanku tadi, aku tidak akan memaksa jika Baekkie tidak mau. Dan jika memang Baekkie memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya, mungkin ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhirku melihat Baekkie sebelum aku pergi nanti. Karena itu, boleh aku masuk? Hanya beberapa menit saja. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apapun yang mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin melihat saja. Boleh ya?"

Cklekk

Luhan nekat membuka pintu saat Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab panggilannya. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu jawaban Baekhyun sekarang. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis saat melihat adiknya yang sedang tidur membelakanginya. Luhan tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak tidur. Luhan meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja belajar Baekhyun kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

Baekhyun langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat mendengar pintu terbuka, dan memejamkan matanya erat saat suara langkah kaki Luhan terdengar semakin dekat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat dia merasakan tangan Luhan yang terulur membelai helai demi helai rambutnya. Hangat. Dan dia menyukainya.

"Baekkie-ya! Kau tau kalau Hyung menyayangimu, kan? Lebih dari apapun, lebih dari siapapun. Karena itu, Hyung akan selalu berusaha membuat Baekkie bahagia. Hyung akan melakukan apapun yang Baekkie minta. Jika dengan kepergianku Baekkie akan bahagia, maka aku akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali sampai Baekkie mau menerima Hyung lagi. Geuronnikka, Hyung mohon, jangan membenciku. Please, please, please. Don't hate me, Baekkie-ya." Luhan terisak beberapa saat sambil terus membelai lebut rambut Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, Hyung datang dan menangis di sini. Mianhae, Hyung mengganggu mu pagi-pagi sekali," ujarnya kemudian berdiri dan merapikan dirinya. "Mom dan Dad sedang keluar. Sepertinya tadi ke rumah Lay Samchun. Mungkin beberapa jam. Makanlah! Mom membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu tadi," ujarnya lagi kemudian mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Hyung pergi dulu!" ucap Luhan.

Jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti berdetak saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Bukan karena suara itu, tapi karena bersamaan dengan suara itu, dia bisa mendengar suara lirih Luhan yang berkata 'Good bye, Baekhyunnie!'. Apa maksud Luhan berkata seperti itu padanya?

Baekhyun lalu membuka matanya saat di rasa kalau Luhan sudah benar-benar pergi dan membalikkan badannya. Iris matanya tertuju pada nampan berisi makanan favoritnya yang tergeletak manis di atas meja belajarnya. Sushi.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat melihat isi dari Sushi yang katanya Luhan dimasakkan oleh Mommy nya. Luhan jelas-jelas berbohong. Sushi itu, jelas buatan Luhan, bukan Hye Bin. Bagaimana Baekhyun tahu dengan hanya melihatnya? Karena dia lebih menyukai Sosis di dalam Sushinya dari pada telur dadar, dan Hye Bin tidak mengetahuinya.

Luhan membohonginya! Dan dia benci dibohongi. Mungkin niat Luhan baik. Dia hanya ingin menghibur adiknya. Tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. Karena baginya, Luhan terlihat seperti tengah mengasihaninya. Di mata Baekhyun, Luhan seolah sedang menunjukkan padanya kalau Mommy tidak perduli padanya. Mommy bahkan tidak mengajaknya sarapan pagi tadi dan sekarang pergi dengan Daddy. Padahal dia tahu kalau Luhan akan pergi bersama teman-temannya dan Baekhyun akan sendirian di rumah. Tapi mereka tetap pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah.

Saat mata itu terbutakan oleh rasa benci yang semakin membuncah. Saat hati itu tertutup oleh amarah yang terpendam sejak lama. Baekhyun gelap mata. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia segera meraih sesuatu di laci meja belajarnya dan menatap benda itu lama. Dia akan melakukannya. Dia harus melakukannya. Dengan begitu, semua orang tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Dengan begitu, semua orang akan melihatnya. Dengan begitu, semua orang akan menyesal karena telah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Daddy dan Mommy akan menangisinya. Menangisi kebodohan mereka. Dan Luhan, tidak akan menjadi nomor satu lagi.

Dengan itu, Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Sushi yang tak tersentuh di kamarnya.

**~O.O~**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kemana-mana, Lu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan yang kini duduk diam di pangkuannya. Sejak datang tadi, Luhan sama sekali tidak bersuara kecuali jika Chanyeol bertanya sesuatu padanya. Luhan hanya diam dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa di ruang tamu begitu Chanyeol membukakan pintu apartemennya. Dan begitu dia mendudukkan dirinya di sampingnya, namja mungil itu langsung beralih duduk di pangkuannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya dan memeluknya erat.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya ini. Luhan berfikir, mungkin ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhirnya untuk memeluk Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Ini kan hari terakhir mu di Seoul. Apa kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya nya lagi.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Shireo! Karena ini hari terakhir, aku ingin bersama Channie saja. Aku..." Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata itu sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Namja manis itu pun menangis hebat dalam pelukan kekasih tercinta nya.

'Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sebanyak yang aku bisa. Sebelum aku pergi. Sebelum semuanya berubah. Sebelum kau membenciku,' batinnya perih.

"Shhhhh, Hannie. Mengapa Hannie menangis? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir sambil terus mengusap punggung Luhan dan mencium pelipis kekasihnya itu dengan sayang. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun?" tanya nya lagi.

Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo," ucap Luhan di sela-sela isakannya. "Aku hanya merasa sedih karena kita akan berpisah," lanjutnya berbohong.

"Aigoooo! Uljima, Hannie!" Chanyeol sedikit mendorong tubuh Luhan dan meangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangan lebarnya. Menghapus air mata yang seolah tidak akan berhenti mengalir di pipi Luhan. Sedikit menengadahkan wajah Luhan agar menatapnya.

"Inggris bukanlah tempat yang jauh, Hannie. Dan kau ke sana hanya untuk belajar, kan? Kau bisa pulang saat liburan. Atau jika kau tidak bisa pulang, aku yang akan ke sana mengunjungimu. Aku yakin Eomma Appa tidak akan keberatan menghabiskan beberapa Won untuk menantunya," ujarnya kemudian mengecup ujung hidung mungil Luhan sekilas. Membuat Luhan tersipu dan tersenyum malu saat Chanyeol mengucapkan 'menantu'. Namun sebagian hatinya juga terasa sakit karena ucapan itu. Mengingat kalau pada kenyataannya nanti, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi menantu keluarga 'Park'.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. A lot better, actually." Chanyeol kembali menghapus sisa-sia air mata di pipi Luhan dan kembali membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Jangan khawatir, Hannie. Kita pasti bisa melewatinya," ucapnya, dan Luhan hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Channie!" panggil Luhan beberapa saat kemudian. "Hmmm?"

"Aku dan Baekkie. Jika kami berdua memakai baju yang sama persis dengan potongan rambut yang sama juga, apa kau bisa membedakan kami?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan keningnya yang berkerut. Merasa aneh dengan random question yang ditanyakan Luhan. "Aku hanya penasaran saja," ucap Luhan kemudian seolah meengerti arti tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin mengujiku, Hannie?" tanya nya. "Tentu saja aku bisa membedakannya. Mungkin dalam pandangan sekilas, mata ini tidak bisa. Tapi hati ini, dia pasti bisa membedakannya. Dia pasti akan menemukan pemiliknya," jawab Chanyeol.

"You think so?" tanya Luhan lagi. "No, I don't think so, Hannie. I KNOW so!" jawab Chanyeol mantap lalu mencium sekilas bibir Luhan. Membuat senyuman indah favoritnya kembali terukir di wajah manis Luhan.

"Hmmm, lalu, jika suatu hari nanti aku tidak ada. Apa kau akan bisa jatuh cinta pada Baekkie?"

Jantung Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdetak cepat saat perasaan itu kembali menghampirinya. Perasaan aneh seolah dia akan kehilangan Luhannya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol kembali memeluk Luhan erat-erat. Perasaan itu semakin kuat, dan itu membuatnya benar-benar takut.

"Chan—"

"Don't say such thing, Luhan-ah! Kau membuatku takut," ucapnya. "Chan—"

"Please! Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Luhan.

Luhan ingin bertanya lagi. Dia ingin memastikan kalau dirinya melakukan hal yang benar. Namun melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini, Luhan tahu dia tidak bisa memaksanya saat ini. Mungkin ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahasnya. Dan Luhan kembali mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Membalas pelukan itu dengan sama eratnya. Meresapi dan menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya bersama namja terkasihnya itu selagi dia bisa. Selagi waktu masih berpihak padanya.

"Chanyeol-ah!" panggilnya setelah beberapa saat mereka lalui dalam diam. "Jika suatu hari nanti aku melakukan kesalahan yang besar, apa kau akan memaafkanku? Atau kau akan marah dan membenciku?" tanya nya.

"Hmmmmm, kau ingin aku marah padamu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya sembari menyibakkan poni Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Lalu, apa kau ingin aku membencimu?" tanya nya lagi dan Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu, kan?" Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Promise me you would never hate me!" pinta Luhan.

Tidak perlu ada kalimat yang menjawab permintaan itu. Tidak perlu pertautan dari dua jari kelingking sebagai 'pinkie promise' yang menguatkan janji itu. Tidak juga ucapan sumpah untuk meyakinkan Luhan. Tidak saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka, mempersempit jarak keduanya sebelum kemudian mengeliminasi jarak sempit itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Memberikan kecupan, pangutan, dan lumatan lembut penuh cinta di bibir cherry Luhan. Menyesap habis rasa manis yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibir plump itu. Seolah menegaskan pada Luhan kalau dia sangat mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya.

Chanyeol terpaku sejenak dan sontak membuka matanya saat samar-samar dia merasakan sesuatu yang asin dalam ciuman mereka. Air mata itu kembali mengalir dari mata Luhan yang tertutup rapat. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak menghentikan ciumannya. Dia justru semakin gencar menggerakkan bibirnya dan menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Kegusaran Luhan. Sesuatu pasti sedang mengganggu pikiran kekasihnya saat ini. Namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya mengikuti permainan Luhan. Berharap apapun itu yang telah membuatnya gelisah, akan hilang saat ciuman ini berakhir nanti.

"Mianhae," ucap Luhan begitu tautan bibir mereka terlepas. "Mianhae," ucapnya lagi sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya. Mencoba menyembunyikan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi wajahnya. "Mianhae, karena aku harus pergi. Karena aku harus meninggalkan Channie. Mianhae!"

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memeluk tubuh Luhan lebih erat lagi dan mengusap punggungnya. Membisikkan kata-kata manis dan a lot of 'I Love You's di telinga Luhan dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan Malaikat dalam pelukannya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sendiri merasa tidak yakin akan hal itu.

**~O.O~**

Baekhyun menatap minuman racikannya yang diletakkannya di atas meja. Susu Strawberry dengan campuran sedikit cairan _**Strychnine**_. Zat beracun yang sangat mematikan. Jangan tanya dari mana dia mendapatkannya. Baekhyun sedang membolos pelajarannya saat itu. Kira-kira 2 bulan yang lalu. Karena Mommy pasti akan bertanya seribu pertanyaan jika dia pulang ke rumahnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berkeliaran di tengah keramaian kota Seoul.

Tanpa sadar, kaki kurusnya menuntunnya menuju sebuah gang kecil dan sepi. Lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah toko kecil yang sepertinya menjual barang-barang yang bisa dibilang aneh. 'Pantas saja sepi,' pikirnya saat itu. Namun demikian, dia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya dan akhirnya masuk ke sana. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling toko, akhirnya iris mata nya tertuju pada deretan botol-botol kecil yang berjejer di atas rak. Setelah bertanya beberapa hal pada si penjual, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membelinya, yang tenyata cukup menguras isi dompetnya.

'Jika aku menggunakan ini, apa Daddy dan Mommy akan merasa bersalah? Apa mereka akan merasa kehilanganku?' Itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari toko tersebut. Dia lalu meletakkan botol tersebut di dalam laci meja belajarnya. Tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sampai hari ini.

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi padanya. Mungkin karena dia sudah sapai di ambang batas kesabarannya. Yang jelas, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semuanya saat ini.

Mengapa tidak langsung meminum racunnya saja?

Jawabannya, Baekhyun takut. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk mengakhiri his unuseful life, Baekhyun takut dengan rasa sakit yang akan dideritanya nanti. Karena itu, dia mengambil susu Strawberry favoritnya di lemari dapur dan menuangkan racun dari botol kecil di tangannya ke dalam susunya. Mungkin minuman favoritnya itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya nanti, pikirnya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Baekhyun meraik gelas berisi 'minuman maut' buatannya dan mendekatkannya dengan bibirnya. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat, bersiap untuk menyambut malaikat maut yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya di ruangan ini.

_**Kau ingat? Dulu, kita sangat suka saat Daddy memanggil kita dengan sebutan 'Daddy's Little Angels'.**_

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Luhan tadi pagi terdengar begitu nyaring di telinganya dan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Baekhyun ingat, tentu saja dia ingat. Being Dad's little Angel adalah hal yang paling disukainya dulu. Tapi dia juga ingat, ada satu hal lain yang lebih disukainya dari pada itu. Satu hal lain yang paling disukainya melebihi apapun. Being Hyungie's little Brother. Menjadi adik kecil Luhan yang selalu dilindungi dan disayangi oleh Luhan.

**Flashback On**

"Baekkie-ya! Stop running!" ujar Luhan kecil berusaha menghentikan adiknya yang tidak mau berhenti berlari dengan pesawat kertas yang baru saja dibuatkan Luhan untuknya. Dia terlalu senang dan mulai berlari tidak tentu arah tanpa melihat kemana kaki kecilnya membawanya.

"Baekkie-ya!" panggil Luhan lagi. Mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu sekarang. Dimana ada banyak sekali peralatan pecah belah yang ada di sana. Baekhyun masih tidak mau berhenti berlari dan Luhan takut kalau Baekhyun akan menabrak dan menghancurkan sesuatu nantinya. Vas bunga kesayangan Mommy, misalnya.

"Baekkie-ya! Kalau terjadi apa-apa aku—"

PRANG

Mata Luhan membelalak lebar melihat Baekhyun yang terduduk ketakutan menatap Vas bunga yang sudah tak berbentuk di depannya. Luhan langsung berlari menghampiri adiknya. Memeriksa jika saja adiknya terkena serpihan dari Vas bunga yang pecah itu.

"Baekkie-ya! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka, kan? Kau—" ucapan khawatir Luhan tertelan kembali bersama dengan ludahnya saat mendengar suara Mommy yang terdengar tidak suka dari arah belakangnya.

"What did I tell you about playing in the living room?!" ucap Hye Bin. "Kalian menghancurkan Vas kesayangan Mommy!" marahnya.

"Now, siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Hye Bin, dan Luhan bisa merasakan Baekhyun yang semakin takut dan berpegang erat pada lengan bajunya.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Mommy! Lu-Luhannie tidak sengaja menabraknya saat berlari mengejar Baekkie tadi!" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya menyesal. Satu tangan menggenggam erat tangan mungil adiknya agar adiknya tidak takut lagi.

"You did it?" Luhan mengangguk. Hye Bin mendesah pelan. "Mom will clean it all firts, then we will talk about your punishment, Wu Luhan! Sekarang duduklah di atas sofa dan jangan kemana-mana sampai Mom selesai membersihkannya, mengerti?!"

"Hyungie," panggil Baekhyun pelan begitu Hye Bin berlalu mengambil Vacum Cleaner di gudang. "I'm sorry," ucapnya kemudian, hampir menangis. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pipi tembam Baekhyun. "It's okay! Hyungie will aways protect Baekkie. I'll do anything for my little Brother. Karena itu, Baekkie tidak boleh menangis lagi atau Mommy akan curiga!" tutur Luhan sembari mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Dan malam itu, Daddy tidak memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'Angel' sampai satu minggu kemudian sebagai hukuman.

"Angel doesn't make mistake, Luhan!" ucap Kris saat itu.

Luhan hanya menatap sedih tiap kali Kris memanggilnya dengan namanya dan memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'Angel'. Namun dia akan selalu tersenyum saat Baekhyun melihatnya. Seolah berkata kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Padahal Baekhyun tahu kalau Luhan sangat suka saat Kris memanggilnya 'Angel'. Lebih dari susu coklat favoritnya. Dia tahu seberapa sedihnya Luhan saat itu. Dan itu karena melindunginya.

**. . .**

"Baekkie-ya! Apa kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Mereka sedang berbaring di ranjang masing-masing dan Luhan tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal itu padanya. "Why did you asked?" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komik yang sedang dibacanya dan balik bertanya pada Luhan.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja, sepertinya Baekkie sering memperhatikan Chanyeol. Am I right?" tanya Luhan lagi. Baekhyun ingin menjawab 'Iya' saat itu. Tapi dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan itu.

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya karena suka, Hyungie. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Chanyeol itu kadang terlihat aneh. Makanya aku sering memperhatikannya," jawabnya berbohong.

"Eh? Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Luhan. "Ya aneh!" jawab Baekhyun lagi. "Memangnya mengapa Hyung tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Alisnya langsung terangkat saat dia melihat rona merah yang menjalari pipi putih Luhan. Apa mungkin—

"Apa kau menyukainya, Hyung?" tanya nya kemudian dan pipi Luhan semakin memerah sempurna. Sangat manis, menurut Baekhyun. "Hmmm, dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan karena Baekkie tidak menyukainya, kalau begitu, tidak apa kan kalau aku menerimanya?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Bahkan untuk menggapai kebahagiaannya pun, Luhan masih memastikan perasaan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

**. . .**

"Loh, Hyung? Mengapa masih di sini? Bukankah tadi Hyung bilang kalau Hyung akan keluar dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan yang sedang duduk manis di depan televisi dengan baju yang sudah rapi.

"Change of plan. Mom and Dad have to go to Uncle Lay's house. Dan aku tidak mau meninggalkan Baekkie sendiri di rumah," jawab Luhan tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan

**. . .**

"Baekkie-ya!" panggil Luhan. "Hmmm?" Baekhyun mendengung malas. "Apa malam Minggu nanti Baekkie ingin melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan. "Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Wae? Apa Chanyeol mengajakmu kencan malam Minggu ini?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan malas. "Hyung! You don't have to ask me everytime he asks you to go out with him! Kalau kau mau pergi ya pergi saja!"

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkanku, Hyung! Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku!"

BLAM

Dan Baekhyun pun menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang menunduk dalam. Sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapan lirih Luhan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Baekkie merasa kesepian di rumah. Aku tidak ingin Baekkie merasa ditinggal sendiri."

**. . .**

"Baekkie-ya! Kau tahu apa hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku?" tanya Luhan suatu hari. "Errmm, Chanyeol?" jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komik yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aniyo!" ujar Luhan. "Having every attention all over you?" jawab Baekhyun lagi. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Aniyo. Semua perhatian itu tidak berarti saat orang yang paling aku inginkan perhatiannya tidak memperhatikanku."

"Lalu apa jawabannya? Aku bukan peramal, Hyung!" tanya Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan Luhan sebelumnya yang dia tahu itu tertuju untuknya.

"You!" jawab Luhan tegas lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya saat dia berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komik itu padanya. "Having you as my twin Brother. That is the best thing ever!"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Luhan. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia juga merasa bahagia saat itu.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa bahagianya aku karena itu. Jika kita bisa berjuang untuk menentukan takdir kita, aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali terlahir sebagai Kakak kembar Baekkie."

"Anything?" tanya Baekhyun. "Eum," Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Anything!" jawabnya.

**. . .**

**End of Flashback**

Baekhyun kembali menatap 'minuman maut' racikannya yang kembali tergeletak manis di atas meja dengan pandangan mata yang sedikit kabur karena air mata. Mengingat semua kenangan itu membuatnya sedikit ragu untuk melakukan tindakan nekatnya. Mengingat seberapa sayangnya Luhan padanya membuatnya kembali berfikir tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Haruskah dia melakukannya? Is it really worth it? Apakah tidak ada jalan lain untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Apakah dengan bunuh diri semua akan selesai? Apa dia akan bahagia nanti?

"_**I miss you, Baekhyun-ah. I really do."**_

Ucapan Luhan tadi pagi kembali terdengar di telinganya. 'Aku juga merindukanmu, Hyungie. Sangat merindukanmu.' Baekhyun kembali menangis hebat di sana. Mengingat semua yang telah terjadi. Menyadari satu hal. Menyadari kesalahannya.

Dia telah salah karena memperlakukan Luhan tidak adil hanya karena orang-orang memperlakukannya begitu. Dia telah salah karena hanya mengingat rasa sakit yang dirasakannya karena Luhan tanpa mengingat semua kebahagiaan yang Luhan berikan padanya. Dia telah salah karena mempertahankan egonya.

"_**Karena itu, sebelum aku pergi, untuk hari ini saja, tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura memaafkanku? Berpura-pura tidak membenciku dan tersenyum padaku hari ini?"**_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat ucapan Luhan. YES! Dia ingin sekali mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu. NO! Dia tidak ingin hanya berpura-pura memaafkan Luhan Because really, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Luhan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya. And NO! Dia juga tidak akan berpura-pura tidak membenci Luhan. Karena dia tidak membenci Luhan. Karena Luhan tidak pantas untuk dibenci. Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

Baekhyun lalu menghapus air matanya dan beranjak dari dapur. Melupakan 'Strawberry Milk' yang masih tergeletak manis di atas meja dapur.

Ting Tong

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Siapa yang datang?

Cklekk

"Baekhyun Hyung?" sapa seorang anak kecil yang saat ini telah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi dia tahu kalau itu adalah anak dari tetangganya. Dia sering melihat Luhan bermain dengannya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Sehun.

Mungkin karena mereka tidak saling kenal. Mungkin juga karena wajah Baekhyun yang nampak tidak bersahabat. Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun padanya dan langsung berlari pulang setelah menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan manis pada Baekhyun dan berkata kalau itu adalah titipan Luhan.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak terlalu perduli dan kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya setelah menutup pintu depan. Penasaran dengan isi dari bingkisan yang sedang dibawanya.

Sebuah baju, kaos lebih tepatnya, dengan tulisan 'Daddy's Angel' di bagian belakang, dan 'Baekkie' di bagian depannya. Sepertinya Luhan memiliki kaos yang sama dengan namanya. Baekhyun ingat, dulu mereka suka sekali memakai baju couple seperti ini.

_**Eerrrmm, mengenai apa yang Hyung katakan pagi ini, jika Baekkie memutuskan untuk melakukan permintaan Hyung, bisakah Hyung melihat Baekkie memakai baju ini saat Hyung pulang dari rumah Chanyeol nanti? Hyung janji tidak akan meminta apapun lagi dari Baekkie setelah ini.**_

Baekhyun tersenyum senang menatap baju couple di tangannya. Dia segera berlalu ke kamar mandi dan memakai baju itu setelah membersihkan badannya. Dan setelah menghabiskan Sushi yang dibuatkan Luhan tadi, dia berjalan menuju kamar Luhan. Ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar Hyung nya. Dia tidak terlalu terkejut saat melihat deretan trophy yang berjejer manis di atas rak buku. Tidak juga saat matanya melihat beberapa piagam yang terpasang rapi di dinding kamarnya. Namun dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat fotonya yang juga terpasang di sana dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dari foto Chanyeol yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

'This is it!' pikir Baekhyun kemudian duduk di atas ranjang. Inilah saatnya. Dia akan memperbaiki semuanya. Dia akan menunggu Luhan di sana dan membuat Luhan terkejut saat melihatnya nanti. Dia akan memeluk Luhan seerat mungkin dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Luhan. Dan dia juga akan mengatakan pada Luhan kalau dia juga sangat merindukannya. Kalau dia juga sangat menc—

PRANG

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara nyaring yang sepertinya berasal dari arah dapur tersebut. Ada orang lain di rumahnya saat ini selain dirinya. Tapi mengapa dia tidak mendengar pintu depan terbuka, mengingat jarak kamar Luhan dan pintu depan yang tidak terlalu jauh? Lalu siapa itu? Apa mungkin ada pencuri yang masuk? Dan suara apa itu?

Dia lalu teringat 'minuman maut' yang ditinggalnya di atas meja dapur tadi. Tidak mungkin seorang pencuri datang dan meminum susu Strawberry di rumahnya. Mommy dan Daddy juga tidak mungkin. Kris tidak suka Strawberry, dan Hye Bin tidak akan sembarangan meminumnya karena dia tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat menyukai minuman itu. Lalu siapa?

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak keras saat menyadari siapa yang mungkin meminum susunya. Satu-satunya orang di rumahnya yang akan meminum susu Strawberry meskipun dia tidak menyukainya. NOOOOOO!

Baekhyun berlari keluar dari kamar Luhan menuju dapur. Air mata mulai menganak sungai di pelupuk matanya mengingat kemungkinan itu. NOOOO! God! Please, no! Don't let it be him, please!

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku di pintu dapur saat melihat gelas yang tadinya penuh dengan 'Strawberry Milk' itu telah pecah berkeping-keping di lantai dapur. Dan di sana, beberapa meter dari pecahan gelas itu, tubuh sesorang tergeletak tak berdaya. Bibir Baekhyun bergetar hebat bersamaan dengan hujan air mata yang turun dengan derasnya.

"NOOOOO!" teriaknya. "NO NO NO NO!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya kemudian berlari memeluk tubuh tak berdaya itu. "NOOOO!" pekiknya lagi. "Hyungie ANDWAEEEE! Hyungie ireona, jebal! Jangan melakukan ini padaku, Hyung! Bangunlah!" ucap Baekhyun disela tangisannya sambil terus menguncang tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya.

Kebiasaan mereka saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja dulu. Baekhyun tahu Luhan tidak menyukai susu Strawberry. Karena itu, setiap Luhan melakukan kesalahan atau membuatnya kesal, Baekhyun akan memaksa Luhan untuk meminum minuman itu sebagai tanda kalau Luhan menyesal. Dan Luhan akan melakukannya dengan senang hati agar Baekhyun memaafkannya.

Sepertinya kali ini pun begitu. Luhan baru saja pulang dari rumah Chanyeol dan langsung beranjak ke dapur karena haus. God knows seberapa senangnya dia saat melihat susu Strawberry di atas meja dapur. Luhan mengira Baekhyun sengaja menyiapkan susu itu untuknya sebagai syarat untuk memaafkannya. Dan Luhan, seperti biasa, langsung meraih gelas itu dan meminumnya tanpa ragu, dengan senyuman senangnya.

"Hyungie, ireona! Bangunlah Hyung! Please please please. Bukankah kau ingin melihatku memakai baju ini? Sekarang aku sudah memakainya, Hyung! Lihatlah!" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyungie, bangunlah! Kau bahkan belum mendengarkannya, Hyung! Aku menyayangimu, Lulu Hyung. Lebih dari apapun. Aku juga merindukanmu, Hyung!" ujar nya lagi dan terisak makin hebat.

"Hyungie, ireojima! I did wrong, Hyung. Jal mothaesseo! Aku salah karena mengatakan hal itu tadi malam. I'm sorry, Hyung. Baekkie is sorry for that. Karena itu bangunlah, Hyung! Jangan seperti ini! jangan menakutiku, Hyung! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Baekhyun mendapatkan serangan panik saat Luhan tak kunjung membuka matanya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar teriakan panik Mommy nya saat melihat keadaan kedua anaknya. Semuanya kabur setelah itu. Tapi dia ingat saat dia berteriak keras dan meronta hebat, berusaha untuk mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh Luhan saat Mommy menariknya. Dia ingat saat Kris berhasil memisahkan mereka, mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam gendongannya dan berlari keluar dari rumah dengan panik. Dia ingat dengan jelas saat Mommy merangkul tubuhnya dan menangis hebat. Dia ingat saat sebuah do'a terbesit dalam hatinya. Dan setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

'Tuhan! Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun dari-Mu. Dan kali ini saja aku memohon pada-Mu. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun setelah ini. aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik untuk Daddy dan Mommy. Aku berjanji akan menjadi Dongsaeng terbaik untuk Lulu Hyung. Karena itu aku mohon. Don't take him, please! I need him.'

**~O.O~**

Baekhyun sadar dari pingsannya beberapa jam kemudian. Dan dia tidak pernah merasa lebih menyesal dari ini karena telah membuka matanya saat mendengar apa yang terjadi setelah dia pingsan.

"Luhan. Dia meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit," ucap Hye Bin saat itu. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menangis. Hanya menatap kosong ke depan.

Mengapa dia harus membuka matanya? Mengapa Tuhan tidak membiarkannya menutup matanya selamanya? Untuk apa dia membuka matanya jika orang yang paling ingin dilihatnya saat dia membuka matanya tidak lagi menghirup udara yang sama dengannya? Mengapa Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawanya juga?

Hari-hari setelah itu Baekhyun lalui dengan tatapan kosongnya. Seolah jiwanya tidak ada bersamanya saat itu. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan jujur saat Kris bertanya perihal racun yang ada di dalam 'Strawberry Milk' nya beberapa hari kemudian. Baekhyun sudah siap jika Mommy dan Daddy memarahinya, memukulnya, menghajarnya, atau mungkin mengusirnya dari rumah karena telah 'membunuh' Luhan, anak kesayangan mereka. Dia sudah siap menerima semua resiko yang harus ditanggungnya.

Yang tidak disangkanya adalah, saat Kris mendekat padanya, bukan sebuah pukulan yang diterima oleh Baekhyun melainkan pelukan hangat dari seorang Ayah. Yang tidak disangkanya adalah, saat Kris membuka mulutnya, bukan cacian dan amarah yang keluar dari sana, melainkan rentetan ucapan maaf tiada henti. Kris memeluknya erat. Sangat erat sampai rasanya Baekhyun sulit untuk bernafas. Kris meminta dan memohon maaf pada Baekhyun karena telah membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Begitu juga dengan Hye Bin yang ikut memeluknya. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun melihat Daddy menangis.

Setelah malam itu, tidak sekali dua kali Kris dan Hye Bin mengajaknya, namun sampai sekarang, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau mengunjungi Luhan. Dia merasa belum siap.

3 minggu semenjak kejadian itu, semua terasa mulai sedikit tenang. Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah lagi melihat Mommy yang diam-diam datang ke kamar Luhan dan menangis di sana. Baekhyun sendiri sedang mencoba memahami apa yang Tuhan takdirkan untuknya.

Mungkin Tuhan ingin menghukumnya yang sudah berlaku tidak adil pada 'Malaikat' Nya. Mungkin juga Tuhan ingin menunjukkan padanya arti sesungguhnya seorang 'Baekhyun' di mata kedua orang tuanya. Membuka matanya agar dia bisa melihat kasih sayang tulus yang diberikan Kris dan Hye Bin padanya.

"Daddy, aku ingin mengunjungi Hyungie hari ini!" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba suatu pagi. Sebulan setelah Luhan meninggalkan mereka. Mengagetkan kedua orang tuanya. Tentu saja Kris menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya, namun Baekhyun langsung menolaknya.

Dan setelah meyakinkan Kris dan Hye Bin kalau dia akan baik-baik saja, di sini lah dia sekarang. Ditemani oleh bunga Kamboja yang berguguran. Mengusap lembut makam Luhan, seolah itu adalah Luhan sendiri.

"Mianhae, aku baru mengunjungimu sekarang, Hyung!"

Dan air mata itu akhirnya lolos dari mata indah Baekhyun. Air mata pertama semenjak dia sadar dari pingsannya saat itu. air mata pertama semenjak dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Air mata pertama semenjak Luhan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau jahat, Hyung!" ucapnya disela isakannya. "Mengapa kau pergi begitu saja, Hyung? Apa kau begitu marah atas ucapanku malam itu sampai-sampai kau pergi meninggalkanku? Aku bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf padamu, Hyung. Kau berkata kalau kau akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi mengapa kau malah pergi selamanya Hyung?"

"Hyungie, mianhae. Apa yang aku katakan malam itu, I didn't mean it, Hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengatakan semua itu padamu. Aku tidak membencimu, Hyung. Sama sekali tidak. Aku menyayangimu, Hyung. Sangat menyayangimu. Geuronnika, tidak bisa kah kau kembali, Hyung? Mom and Dad miss you so much. And I miss you more, Hyung!" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Hyung! Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang kalau kau kembali jika aku mau menerimamu lagi? Aku menerimamu lagi, Hyung! Aku meridukanmu. Tapi mengapa kau masih tidak kembali? Bukankah kau berkata kalau kau sangat menyayangiku? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku Hyung? Mengapa kau pergi?"

Baekhyun menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis hebat. Apakah Tuhan benar-benar sedang menghukumnya? Baekhyun terus menangis, tidak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya dan memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Pakailah!" ucap namja tersebut mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya terkejut. "Hapus air matamu. Kau tahu kan? Luhan akan sangat sedih jika dia melihatmu menangis seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menerima sapu tangan yang diulurkan Chanyeol padanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama sebelum menjawab. "Aniyo. Mengapa aku harus marah?"

"Aku yakin kau tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Mengapa Luhan Hyung bisa—"

"Itu adalah kecelakaan yang tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun. Tidak ada yang salah. Semua sudah terjadi dan tidak bisa diubah," ujar Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun.

Bohong sebenarnya jika dia berkata kalau dia tidak marah. Tuhan tahu seberapa inginnya Chanyeol untuk membenci namja mungil yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia ingin sekali berteriak padanya dan mengatakan 'Kembalikan Luhanku!'. Dia ingin sekali membencinya saat dia tahu Baekhyun lah penyebab Luhannya menangis di pertemuan terakhir mereka waktu itu.

Tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak saat dia melihat wajah Luhan di sana. Tidak saat dia melihat Baekhyun yang terisak hebat di makam kekasihnya. Tidak saat dia sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk selalu menjaga Baekhyun. Tidak saat dia tahu kalau Luhan tidak akan menyukainya jika dia membenci Baekhyun. Karena itu, Chanyeol menahannya. Mengesampingkan egonya. Mengubur dalam-dalam emosinya. Kalau memang ini yang diinginkan Luhan, dia akan melakukannya.

"Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar membenciku," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Satu-satunya orang yang perduli padaku. Dia bahkan mengambilnya dariku."

"Aniyo!" sanggah Chanyeol. "Tuhan tidak membencimu, Baekhyun-ah! Dia hanya terlalu mencintai Luhan. Dia terlalu mencintai 'Malaikat' Nya dan ingin segera berkumpul dengannya. Karena itulah Dia mengambil Luhan," jawab Chanyeol memandang ke arah langit.

"Karena itu, jika kau memang menyayanginya, berhentilah menangis dan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Karena jika kau terus seperti ini, Luhan tidak akan pernah tenang di sana!"

Chanyeol kemudian mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun pulang sendirian dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dia pulang setelah menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang dititipkan Luhan padanya untuk Baekhyun.

**~O.O~**

_**Baekkie-ya!**_

_**Kau tahu seberapa inginnya Hyung melihatmu tersenyum saat aku memanggimu?**_

_**Baekkie-ya! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Cause I'll be really sad if you don't! :(**_

_**Baekkie-ya! Kau tahu? Mommy dan Daddy sangat menyayangimu. Karena itu, bisakah Hyung meminta satu hal padamu? Perkataan Baekkie malam itu, bisakah Baekkie tidak mengulanginya lagi? It's okay if you hate me. But please, don't say those things to Mom and Dad. Mungkin kau tidak melihatnya, Baekkie-ya. Tapi mereka sangat terluka saat kau mengatakan itu. Hyung tahu kau sedang terluka dan marah saat itu, tapi Baekkie-ya, Mom and Dad adalah orang tua kita. Kita tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada mereka. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?**_

_**Jangan pernah mendengarkan ucapan buruk dari orang yang lain, Baekkie-ya. Mereka tidak mengenalmu. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jadilah Baekhyun yang selalu ceria, yang sangat suka bernyanyi. Tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kau juga hebat. Jangan menyimpan perasaanmu sendiri, Baekkie-ya. Karena saat aku tidak ada, Mom dan Dad selalu ada di sana untukmu.**_

_**Satu lagi, Baekkie-ya! Hyung minta maaf, ne! Hyung tidak pernah tahu kalau Baekkie menyukai Chanyeol. Hyung yang terlalu bodoh hingga tidak menyadarinya. Seandainya Hyung tahu, Hyung bersumpah kalau Hyung tidak akan pernah menerima perasaan Chanyeol saat itu. I'm sorry, Baekkie!**_

_**Tapi, Hyung sudah memutuskannya. Chanyeol. Hyung akan menyerahkannya pada Baekkie. Jangan menolak! Bukan karena Hyung merasa kasihan, tapi pada kenyataannya Hyung juga merasa kalau mungkin Hyung tidak akan bisa membuat Chanyeol bahagia. Hyung tidak tahu sampai kapan Hyung akan pergi. Dan lagi, setelah dipikir-pikir, Hyung merasa kalau Hyung tidak begitu mencintainya. Jadi, Chanyeol pasti akan lebih bahagia jika berada bersama Baekkie. Bersama orang yang benar-benar mencintainya sepenuh hati. Don't you think so, Baekkie?**_

_**Jangan berfikir kalau Hyung akan sedih dan tidak akan bahagia karena melepaskan Chanyeol. Kau salah besar. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Hyung selain melihat 2 orang yang paling Hyung sayangi bersatu dan bahagia bersama :)**_

_**Hanya saja, Baekkie harus berjanji pada Hyung kalau Baekkie akan bahagia bersamanya dan juga akan membahagiakan Chanyeol. Dia itu namja paling baik yang pernah Hyung kenal. Dan kau tidak boleh membuatnya sedih, arrachi?**_

_**Dan nanti, pada saatnya kita bertemu kembali, Hyung harap Baekkie sudah memaafkan Hyung dan akan tersenyum saat Hyung memanggil namamu nanti. Karena jika ada hal lain yang paling membuat Hyung bahagia, itu adalah melihat Baekkie yang tersenyum manis pada Hyung :)**_

"Hyungie!" Baekhyun memeluk erat surat terakhir dari Luhan dan kembali menangis hebat. Membawa surat itu dekat dengan dadanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal Luhan, mencium aroma khas Hyung tersayangnya di sana. "Hyung! Luhan Hyung!"

**. . .**

"_**Jika kita bisa berjuang untuk menentukan takdir kita, aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali terlahir sebagai kakak kembar Baekkie."**_

"_**Anything?" tanya Baekhyun. "Eum," Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Anything!" jawabnya.**_

"_**Jika aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Chanyeol dan menginginkannya, apa kau akan memberikannya padaku?" tantang Baekhyun. Dia tahu kalau Luhan sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu.**_

"_**Tapi, Baekkie-ya! Chanyeol bukan barang yang bisa diserahkan begitu saja," jawab Luhan. "Jadi kau tidak akan menyerahkannya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi mengabaikan jawaban Luhan sebelumnya.**_

_**Luhan menatap Baekhyun lama sebelum tersenyum. "Aniyo. Jika itu adalah hal yang bisa membuat Baekkie bahagia. Jika dengan begitu Tuhan akan mengizinkan aku menjadi saudara kembar Baekkie di kehidupan selanjutnya dan seterusnya, aku akan menyerahkannya. Karena bagiku, kebahagiaan Baekkie adalah yang paling penting. Karena itu, Baekkie tidak perlu khawatir, ne! Hyung pasti akan selalu membuat Baekkie bahagia!" jawab Luhan mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.**_

**. . .**

"Luhan Hyung!" lirihnya terus menerus di tengah isakannya.

**~O.O~**

_**EPILOG**_

_**Chagiya, aku masih di pemakaman. Bisakah kau menjemput Luhannie?**_

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari suaminya, atau lebih pantas disebut istrinya, sebelum mengetikkan beberapa kata dan mengirimkannya sebagai balasan. Hari ini, tepat 7 tahun semenjak kepergian Luhan. Dia sudah mengunjungi Luhan pagi-pagi sekali tadi.

Banyak hal terjadi selama 7 tahun ini. Dia ingat bagaimana Baekhyun terus mengurung diri selama beberapa waktu di dalam kamar setelah membaca surat Luhan. Tapi Kris dan Hye Bin tidak pernah berhenti menghiburnya dan memberikan perhatian mereka padanya. Dia juga setiap hari datang mengunjungi Baekhyun untuk menghiburnya.

Didasari janji yang diucapkannya pada Luhan, Chanyeol benar-benar menjaga Baekhyun. Mereka mulai menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan setelah itu. Dia akui, awalnya semua itu hanya demi Luhan. Namun lambat laun, Chanyeol mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada Baekhyun. Dan saat dia yakin akan perasaannya, Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun, tepat 5 tahun yang lalu. Dia sudah kehilangan Luhan, dia tidak mau kalau harus kehilangan Baekhyun juga.

Dan sekarang mereka hidup bahagia bersama dengan Luhannie kecil. Anak mereka. Karena mereka sesama namja dan tidak mungkin untuk memiliki seorang anak, Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk mengadopsi seorang bayi. Luhan baru berumur beberapa bulan saat itu, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak saat Baekhyun berkata akan mengadopsi Luhan. Dia tahu mengapa Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memilih Luhan. Dia bisa melihatnya. Bayi itu, memiliki mata yang sama persis dengan mata Luhan. Dan karena itu juga mereka memutuskan untuk menamainya dengan nama Luhan.

Sampai saat ini, Chanyeol masih mempunyai tempat khusus di dalam hatinya. Satu tempat yang dijaga dan dikuncinya rapat-rapat. Satu tempat yang diisi oleh satu nama. Nama seseorang yang paling spesial di dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang mengenalkannya pada perasaan cinta yang sangat tulus dan indah. Seseorang yang memiliki arti penting baginya.

Nama seorang 'Wu Luhan'. Malaikatnya. Cinta terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mungkin mereka saudara kembar. Tapi di mata Chanyeol, keduanya benar-benar berbeda. Dan dia mencintai keduanya. Luhan. Chanyeol mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Masih mencintainya. Namun dia cukup sadar bahwa Luhan hanyalah bagian dari masa lalunya. Dan Baekhyun. Dia adalah masa sekarang dan masa depannya. Chanyeol juga sangat mencintai namja manis itu. Bukan karena wajahnya yang sama dengan Luhannya. Karena tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya dia menganggap kalau Baekhyun adalah Luhan.

'Hannie! Kau bahagia kan di sana? aku sudah memenuhi janjiku, hannie! Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau pinta. Karena itu, kau juga harus bahagia di sana!'

"Daddy!" pekikan kecil anaknya saat melihat kedatangan Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol juga mengikuti jejak langkah anaknya menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencium kening istrinya itu.

"Daddy! Luhannie mau mendengalnya lagi. Celita tentang 'Angel' itu!" ucap Luhan kecil dengan wajah berseri-seri. Baekhyun tersenyum sembari membungkukkan badannya dan mengusap sayang kepala anaknya. "Sure!" jawabnya. "Tapi, Daddy masih lelah sekarang. Luhannie mau mendengar ceritanya dari Appa?"

"Eh? Appa juga mengenal 'Angel itu?" Luhan kecil memiringkan kepalanya imut, membuat Appa dan Daddy nya tersenyum gemas. "Tentu saja," jawab Chanyeol mencubit pipi anaknya. "Eotte? Apa Luhannie mau mendengar cerita Appa?" tanya nya lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Luhan kecil.

"Jja! Kalau begitu, Appa akan menceritakannya sambil menyuapi Luhannie, oke!"

"Oke!" jawab Luhan kecil semangat kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan 'Deer Eyes' imut andalannya. Meminta Appa untuk menggendongnya. Terkikih kecil saat Appa menggelitik perutnya saat menggendongnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat interaksi dua orang yang paling disayanginya itu dan mengikuti mereka ke dapur. Tiba-tiba saja rasa lelahnya menguar seketika saat mendengar tawa kecil dari Luhan yang terus digelitiki oleh Chanyeol. Tidak pernah sekalipun terbayangkan dalam hidupnya kalau dia akan merasa sebahagia ini.

'Hyungie! Terima kasih untuk kebahagian yang Hyung titipkan padaku. Hyung bisa melihatku dari sana, kan? Baekkie bahagia sekarang, Hyung. Sangat bahagia. Karena itu, Hyung juga harus bahagia di sana, ne! Sampai saatnya kita bertemu lagi nanti, Hyung harus bahagia. Karena saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, Baekkie pasti akan memberikan senyum terbaik yang Baekkie punya untukmu. Untuk Lulu Hyung yang selalu menjadi Malaikat untuk Baekkie.'

**~O.O~**

**END**

**A/N:**

Huweeeeeeee, Liyya tahu kalau Liyya lebay. Tapi beneran, Liyya nangis waktu nulis ini. Secara, Liyya udah membunuh BIAS sendiri :'( Dengan tidak elit pula :'( Semoga readers semua gak pada nangis gaje kaya' Liyya ya :'(

Oke, Liyya gak tau lagi mau ngomong apa. Cuma berharap semoga Endingnya gak mengecewakan and maaf kalo kepanjangan :(

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, saeng, n chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

**YANG PUNYA AKUN,**

**Peter lu | Novey | XiaLu BlackPearl | YoungiePark |** **baekyeolssi | RoseEEXOticsFRIEND | meyminimin | Ruiki Kaera | dhian930715ELF | uswatun hasanah | xoxodeer | fieeloving13 | jtr97 |** **ryeouluhan203 | deerpop | Amortentia Chan | Griffin 'Effie0420**** | kwondanmi | baekhyung | ByunnaPark | titis anggraeni | Cho Rai Sa | Blacknancho | fahrikpop | PrincePink | jungsssi | **

**Liyya bales di PM yaaa :D Soalnya kalo dibales di sini, ntar jadinya kepanjangan ffnya ^_^**

_**Hunhanie**__**: **_Kyaaaa :D Kakak terima 4 jempolnya ya :) Moga chap ini nangis lagi, biar kakak dapat jempol lagi ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**putri**__**: **_Hiks hiks, orang-orang kan hanya melihat Baekkie dari luar dek, :'( Ini udah lanjut ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**baekris**__**: **_Aaaaaaaaaaaaa, gomawo udah bilang bagus :D Ini udah tambah panjang loh, semoga gak membosankan ya :( Mianhae gak bisa menghadirkan lelaki lain untuk Baekhyun, karena emang Chanyeol itu tercipta untuknya ;) Dan mianhae juga udah bikin Luhan pulang ke alam sana :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ChanLu**__**: **_Huweeeeee, mianhae Luhannya udah Liyya bikin mati :( Soalnya emang dari awal ceritanya begini :'( Baekkie udah nyesel kok, banget malah :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**putri**__**: **_Jangan sedih dek :( Ato malah tambah sedih? Luhan belom sempet putus sama Chanyeol, tp dia sudah pergi duluan :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Pisang**__**: **_Uljimaaaaaa :'( Kata 'good bye' itu memang sesuatu :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**DiraLeeXiOh**__**: **_Huweeeee :'( Baekkie emang kasiman banget di sini :( Emang Luhan g salah dek, tapi Baekkie udah terlanjur berprasangka buruk, mau gimana donk :( Nasib Luhan? Udah tau kan? :'( Sehun ada tuh, jadi bocah 6 tahun :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**BabyEXOtic**__**: **_OKEEEEEE, ini udah lanjut yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Ryeolu**__**: **_Hiks hiks, udah tahu jawabannya kan :'( Ini udah update ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**deerphoenix**__**: **_Ini udah lanjut, chingu :D Semoga gak mengecewakan, ya :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**PutriPootree**__**: **_Gomawo udah bilang keren :D Semoga ANGST nya gak mengecewakan :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Luhan deer**__**: **_Huweeee, mianhae udah bikin Luhan meninggal :( Tapi hepi ending kan :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hyorim16**__**: **_Yaaaaaa, moga chap ini tambah mewek #plakk -_- Udah tahu kan nasib Luhan gimana? Gak bermaksud nyindir loh yaa ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Sekali lagi, gomawo, gomawo, gomawo untuk semuanya :D

Yang terakhir, boleh minta review nya lagi?

**#Kiss N Hug **reader satu-satu ^_^


End file.
